Always Pure
by Spica M
Summary: No solo es un deber el mantenerse puros, es su decisión y nada lo podrá cambiar, especialmente cuando Sirius está en medio de todo el asunto. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre "Incesto" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


Disclaimer: Si todo el Universo de Harry Potter fuera mio, la linea Black no se hubiera extinguido y Sirius no hubiera muerto ni quedado en Azkaban, asi que no, no es mío.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre "Incesto" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**Always Pure**

Todos dicen que la familia debe estar unida, pero si está muy unida luego está mal visto. ¿Quién los entiende?

Primero todos dicen que está bien acercarse y hablar con su hermano, que es bueno que vea que aún tiene un lazo familiar, que no todo está perdido, pero ahora todos lo ven mal solo porque no quiere dejarlo ir, porque no quiere perderlo ante todos esos magos de Slytherin que son una mala influencia para él.

Se supone que sus padres eran primos, y que a él le guste su hermano debe ser malo según sus padres, ¿acaso no es hipócrita? Aunque sabe que ellos no saben de este asunto aun.

Pero Sirius no va a dejarse ganar por eso, él es el hijo rebelde de los Black, así que no importa mucho lo que piensen sus padres, a lo máximo importa lo que piense James porque es su amigo y casi hermano y también porque vive con él. Si él quiere a Regulus, pues que el mundo se joda porque lo va a tener, así tenga que jalarlo cada noche a la sala de los menesteres y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, entre otras cosas.

A Regulus nunca le ha importado, es más, fue Regulus el que comenzó todo con ese beso el año en el que Sirius huyo de su casa después de enterarse que su hermano lo abandonaría. Sirius nunca podría olvidar el rostro de su hermano, ojos rojos y llorosos de tanto pedirle que vuelva con él, no con sus padres, no con la familia, con él, solo con Regulus, las mejillas coloreadas pero frías mostrando el camino de sus lágrimas y la expresión derrotada y destrozada de Regulus al pedirle que no lo deje.

Cuando Sirius volvió a negar, Regulus lo besó diciendo que solo lo necesitaba a él, a nada ni a nadie más, Sirius se encontró correspondiendo y ambos mandaron su lazo de sangre al demonio.

¿Acaso no era el lema de la familia el estar siempre puros?

**~AP~**

Ese día era especial, era el último día de Sirius en Hogwarts y quería hacer algo para que Regulus no sufra su ausencia todo un año, ya tenía establecido que iba a quedarse con los Potter hasta graduarse de auror, una vez trabaje, podrá comprar una casa y traer a Regulus con él para nunca más dejarlo a merced de la bruja de su madre, nadie podría negárselo, Regulus solo quería quedarse con él por siempre, Sirius quería quedarse con Regulus por siempre.

Esperaba en medio de la habitación a que Regulus entrara y cuando lo vio su corazón salto de la emoción al verlo con la corbata maltrecha, los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos y su rostro sonrojado, estaba perfecto.

—Reg—llamó Sirius y vio como Regulus avanzaba hacia él y lo abrazaba antes de besarlo. Oh, como amaba los labios de su hermanito menor.

—No quiero que te vayas, no me dejes Siri, puedo envenenar a nuestros padres y regresarías a casa solo conmigo, por favor—el hecho de que Regulus hable de la muerte de sus padres tan a la ligera solo convencía a Sirius de que Regulus estaba desesperado por tenerlo cerca, que no quería quedarse solo.

—Reg, no te dejaré, estarás la mayor parte del año escolar que viene centrado en tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. hasta eso, yo acabare lo más pronto posible la academia de aurores y cuando pueda tener un lugar donde vivir tu vendrás conmigo—trataba de tranquilizarlo pero no lo conseguía, Regulus estaba aferrándose más fuerte a su túnica a cada palabra que decía.

—no, no quiero, por favor, si te haces un auror, me obligaran a tomar la marca tenebrosa y nos obligaran a pelear, no quiero pelear contra ti, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, por favor, quédate neutral en esta guerra, sé que Po-James va a ponerse con Dumbledore y no quiero que te arrastren a una guerra, te necesito—decía Regulus tratando de controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

Sirius tomó el mentón de Regulus y lo besó de nuevo antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos tan similares que tenían pero tan diferentes, sabía que la guerra era un problema mucho más grande para ambos, iban a tener que ir a un bando diferente, pero Sirius no lo permitiría, era un enfermo incestuoso y por lo mismo, no dejaría a su hermano en medio de una guerra.

No sabría lo que haría si en medio de la guerra James matase a Regulus, no lo soportaría.

—Reg, hablaremos con nuestros padres para alejarte de la guerra y yo alejarme de la guerra, pero solo por ti, no quiero regresar a la familia, no voy a regresar a la familia, pero puedo prometerte que no batallaré contigo nunca—aseguró Sirius llevando a Regulus a lo más profundo de la habitación.

—Sirius, esta es tu última noche aquí, olvidemos todo—murmuró Reg viéndose sobre la cama con su hermano sobre él atacando su cuello.

Y olvidar fue lo que hizo Sirius, olvidó que el chico desnudo debajo de él que gemía de placer era su hermano, olvidó que era un chico de Slytherin con el que compartía lazos de sangre, olvidó los problemas de afuera mientras embestía sin tregua a su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente James miró a Sirius con un rostro realizado, con la expresión de haber logrado su meta soñada y al ver a Regulus caminando despacio y con cuidado detrás de su mejor amigo lo supo todo.

—Canuto, ¿lo hiciste?—pegunto más que escandalizado, sorprendido.

James siempre ha sabido que Sirius tiene un algo raro con su hermano porque el primer año de colegio Sirius solo hablaba de Regulus, cuando el chico llegó a Hogwarts Sirius no se separaba de él y cuando Sirius llegó a su casa, no estaba tan destrozado como pensó que estaría y en esa misma noche Sirius le confesó su secreto más oscuro y retorcido.

—Cornamenta, ¿crees que estaría así de dichoso si no?—respondió y James solo pudo quedarse más escandalizado por el hecho de que lo confesara de que el hecho de que se acostó con su hermano.

—Pero, es tu hermano—decía mientras caminaban hacia el tren de Hogwarts, Remus y Peter se habían adelantado a guardarles asiento en su vagón especial con Regulus separándose de Sirius caminando con su prima Narcissa hacia el vagón de Slytherin.

— ¿y? Cornamenta, te he dicho que me gusta, que yo le gusto a él y ayer solo lo comprobamos, él me ama y lo amo y no voy a hacer nada para cambiar esto—declaró Sirius mientras al otro lado del tren Narcissa tenía la misma charla con Regulus.

—Regulus, el hecho de que la familia Black quiera mantenerse pura no es una excusa para tus…intenciones incestuosas con tu hermano—reclamaba una vez supo lo que ocurrió el día de ayer.

—no es una excusa, simplemente es la verdad, además yo amo a Sirius y él también me ama, decidimos ayer que él va a regresar a casa con la condición de que no me vuelvan un mortífago porque no quiere pelear conmigo, además, el señor oscuro tiene suficiente con Bellatrix—declaró Regulus caminando a paso lento hasta el vagón con Narcissa manteniendo el paso de Regulus para no dejarlo atrás.

— ¿Crees que mi tía Walburga y el tío Orión les dejen seguir con esto?—pregunto Narcissa finalmente viendo que no podía lograr convencer a Regulus sobre lo incorrecto que es esto.

—tal vez, si no nos dejan entonces están siendo hipócritas, mis padres son primos, por lo tanto no deberían oponerse a esto—reclamo Regulus entrando en su vagón y olvidando la charla por el resto del viaje.

**~AP~**

Orión Black no se esperaba realmente que su hijo mayor viniera con un trato de esa magnitud, si bien él no quería que Regulus terminara como mortífago, sabía que debía tener una buena razón para que el señor oscuro y Wal acepten ese trato.

Y Sirius llegó como caído del cielo.

—...así que en síntesis, regreso a la familia, tomo el título de heredero Black y todo lo que conlleva a eso, excepto unirme a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado a cambio de que Regulus nunca sea convertido en un mortífago—declaró Sirius apegándose a su hermano en manera sobreprotectora que hizo a Orión sospechar un largo rato.

Sabía que Regulus adoraba a Sirius, sabía que desde que Sirius huyo de casa, Regulus ha estado destrozado, sabía que Regulus tenía prisa en ir a Hogwarts por Sirius.

Pero no sabía que sería una mala idea leer la mente de sus hijos y descubrir su retorcida relación incestuosa, aunque si fuera honesto consigo mismo, él también tuvo en el colegio una retorcida relación incestuosa con Wal que ahora solo se refleja en su matrimonio "por conveniencia para mantener limpia la línea".

Al parecer el incesto es algo muy común en la familia Black, demasiado común, solo esperaba que Alphard tuviera un hijo que se casara con algun sangre pura y siguiera la línea o tendría que tener otro heredero, aunque no le molesta mucho la idea.

Al ver que sus hijos estaban cada vez más nerviosos esperando su respuesta, Orión se limitó a suspirar y mirarlos un momento más antes de hablar.

—Sirius Orión Black, te regreso al árbol familiar Black siempre y cuando no te acuestes con tu hermano en la sala principal—declaró el patriarca Black saliendo del salón directo al árbol familiar con una sonrisa al ver el rostro desencajado de los hermanos Black que estaban en un estado de shock.

Al parecer, el incesto y algunos rasgos de la personalidad son muy comunes en la familia Black, ahora solo le quedaría ver como se arregla para convencer a Walburga de tener otro heredero.

**~AP~**

Años más tarde, Sirius Black y Regulus Black despertaban en su cama matrimonial en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place después de una muy animada noche de Yuletide listos para ir a su diario vivir con una gran satisfacción.

Después de todo, lograron mantener la línea Black completamente pura.

Al despedirse cada uno, lo último que se pudo ver antes de que la puerta se cerrase era el escudo familiar Black con su lema eterno.

_Toujours Pur_

* * *

Bueno, ¡Siempre quise hacer algo con Sirius y Regulus en plan de pareja pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad!

Mi regalo de navidad, Ok no, solo espero que les guste.

Realmente este fic me gustó mucho por todo lo que pude poner aquí.

Gracias por leer


End file.
